Their Land, Their Blood
Their Land, Their Blood is the second mission in Call of Duty: World at War in which the player plays as Dimitri Petrenko, and the fifth mission overall. This mission takes place three years after the previous mission, "Vendetta". The scene of Stalingrad has gone and now replaced with the main setting of Germany. This and the next mission in the Eastern Front campaign will take place at Seelow Heights. During the time of this mission and the next one ("Blood and Iron") take place on the push to Berlin. Characters *Dimitri Petrenko (playable) *Viktor Reznov *Chernov Walkthrough At the beginning of the mission, the player is being held captive in a small farmhouse by German soldiers. While reaching for a fallen comrade's rifle, the player is kicked in the face, but before the player is killed, a T-34 blows a hole in the side of the building. Then, Reznov emerges through the smoke, along with a new recruit, Chernov. Two of the German soldiers inside are incapacitated, and Reznov kills the other with his PPSh-41. Reznov hands the player a Mosin-Nagant, and instructs Chernov to kill the dying Germans. Chernov does not, so Reznov tells Dimitri to. It doesn't matter whether the player does or doesn't. If the player does so, it's best to just knife them to conserve ammo for the Mosin-Nagant, even if there will be plenty of ammo for it. Inside the hut is an FG42. When the player exits the farmhouse, there is a small group of stacked boxes, here there is a PPsh-41, the player will then come across a scene of Soviet T-34s advancing up a path between wheat fields and Russian infantry fighting Germans. Reznov will order the troops to burn the wheat fields. After the field is alight, Germans will run out and try to escape. Don't bother interfering, the player's allies will kill them for the player. Follow Reznov and the allies down the road to a river. There the player will find a group of Germans defending the fjord across it. Note the fact that they will continually reinforce themselves. A bolt action like the Mosin-Nagant would be useless in a situation like this, and the pistol is just a pistol. The FG42 will spray lead all over, probably killing every enemy who comes. There is a big rock in the middle of the river that the Germans love to take cover behind. Throw a Molotov at it to take them out. When the player crosses the river, he/she will have a choice; go left or right? Turning left, the player will run into more enemies and the player will have to crouch in the trench because it is too short to provide cover from the machine gun. Turning right, this direction will take the player to the underground barracks where one can find an FG42. The right way provides fewer enemies, several deployable MG42 s, and the high ground. However, there isn't a direct route down to the MG nest. You and your comrades will assault a viaduct near farm areas. After one has killed the enemies, the player will have to run through the trenches and across the field before more spawn. Plus, the player won't have ammo for the FG42. Run down under the bridge and then go up the trench to the big farmhouse. Eliminate the three approaching enemies. When the player reaches the barnhouse, pick up the Panzerschreck, but then quickly bring out the other weapon the player carries because picking up the Panzerschreck because the tanks and infantry to advance. Some Panzerschreck wielding enemies will run up onto the balcony and start taking potshots at allied tanks, take them down. Also, if one gets too close the tank, the nearby Germans will kill the player. Take a shot at the nearest tank,then get back, or it will blow the player up. The player will have to stay out of its way for a short while, then it will forget the player and the player can get in the second and fatal shot. While the player waits, take out the other tank that's farther away. After eliminating the tanks, run to the trench with the flashing Panzerschreck in front the three-story building. When the player reaches it, a third tank along with its accompanying infantry will come out. Go prone and crawl up to the very top of the trench until one can just see the tank. Shoot it, then get up and hit it again. Repeat this with the fourth tank, then mop up survivors. Reznov will lead the squad up to the barn. Evidently, there are Germans hiding inside. Just as he tells to soldiers to open the barn doors, those very same doors explode (do not stand directly in front of them) and a tank bursts out. It is possible to save the Russians that open the door if one throws a grenade at the door; the Russians will flee from the grenade but the tank will still come out. The player should take a position at the side of the barn so the moment the tank rolls out, the player can shoot it, giving one a chance to destroy it before it fires. The allies should kill all the enemy infantry. When Reznov opens the door, go and get onto the back of a tank. If one tries to get on a tank that is full, the Russians on that tank will say "Are you blind? There's no room." When the player reaches the German base, get off and run through the anti-tank barricades. There are more deployable MG42s here. When the player reaches the flashing Panzerschreck, crouch and take out the truck full of Germans that drives into the area, then blow up the tower. Wipe out the stragglers, and move through the hole in the fence to the main camp. Another truck full of Germans drives up, but if the player fires quickly, that can be blown up and an unnecessary firefight avoided. Run down the road to the barricade that blocks the forward progress. Do not dwell here long as there isn't a way through. Instead go to the right and pass in between the tents. The player is now in another clearing. In front of the player is a tower which the player should destroy with that handy Panzerschreck. There is a German hanging around there who should immediately be eliminated. From here on all the player needs to do is spam. There is a platform with a squad of Germans on it which the player should throw a grenade or two onto. There is a truck next to that which Germans take cover behind, use any extra Panzerschreck rockets the player has to destroy it. Then throw all the grenades/Molotovs left to the player in between the truck and platform between bursts of gunfire (an automatic weapon would be great) until every enemy is dead. Then pass through the platform or around the truck to the road where the player sees the German convoy trying to escape. The allies will take care of them, and the mission ends after Reznov gives one of his classic Reznov speeches (kill them all...). Achievements/Trophies The Hammer Strikes (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete Their Land, Their Blood on Veteran. Trivia *In this level, and most other Russian campaign levels, the player may see one soldier named Pvt. Lenin, a possible reference to Vladimir Lenin, the leader of the Soviet Union before Joseph Stalin. *Prior to crossing the river, where one has to pick whether to go left or right, if a Wehrmacht soldier throws a grenade, Reznov will occasionally say, "Dimitri! Get out of there!". *Occasionally, if the player goes the left side (near the beginning) the player will see a Wehrmacht soldier with an MG42 in his hand (unmounted). He will "mount" his gun on a wall, but when you kill all the enemies in the area and reach the gun, it will be a undeployed and usable. *When the player is using noclip (with using /devmap see1 in console) the player can see a cube of stone outside the map (near the spawn). *If the player looks at the soldiers that are walking on the other side of the fence the player can see they just die when they are near the river. *It is possible to hear Dimitri during the beginning of the level. When he is punched by the German soldier, after he is seen reaching for the dead Russian's gun, he lets out a grunt the second he is struck by the soldier's fist. *It is possible to see an ally who looks like Nikolai from Nazi Zombies when you are going down towards the river you can see Nikolai's vodka shoulder bag and if you look at his face it is very similar. However this may just be Chernov or another character using his character model, whose Nikolias model was based on. *It is not possible to kill the Germans that are running from the burning barn before they hop the fence. However, when they are killed afterwards, they do not drop any weapons. *If the player notices when you throw a Molotov and it hits a Russian, their bodies will not burn although if it hits a German, he burns. This happens only to the Russians for the Eastern Front Campaign. *After you use the Panzerscheck to destroy the first tank, go behind it and sometimes there will be a German. He just stands there and does nothing, even when you approach him. He can either be killed by the player or their allies *In the beginning of the level, when the burning Germans are coming out of the wheat fields, if the player runs into them, they will automatically die. *If the player cycles through the player's weapons after Reznov gives the player a Mosin-Nagant, Dimitri has a Tokarev TT-33, why he couldn't have used it to kill the Germans that took him prisoner is unknown, most likely if he were to use it, he'd probably get killed. However, what is even more un-explained is, a handgun would have a faster rate of fire than a bolt-action rifle, where a handgun would had been easier. *The officer that kicks and punches Dimitri at the beginning looks similar to Doctor Richtofen from Shi No Numa, Der Reise, Kino der Toten and Ascension. *If the player goes to the river and comes back to the house he started in, most of the bodies will have disappeared. *Going to the left side of the river, and then the right side (or vice-versa), will cause the Russian soldiers to move constantly back and forth. *On the Wii version, the face of the German officer that kicks the player does not move, even when he is talking directly to the player. *When the player reaches for the soldier's gun, his name still appears, which means he is alive (his name is randomly generated). *If the player destroys the tank that comes out of the barn soon after it comes out, all the Germans that come out with it collapse and die. *Motolov Cocktails will still burn if thrown in to the river. *Before the end of the mission, look at Chernov and the player should see his eyes popping out. In fact, every soldier at the end of this levels eyes are popping out. *If the player goes into the barn with the tank in it go to the player's right and look in each stable, and the player will see a dead German lying on a dead cow. A death card is also found here. This is an easter egg of the Call of Duty series as they often feature dead cows. *Sometimes a German will spawn with a M1. This is probably a glitch in the game, although the firing noise sounds identical to the Kar98k. *In the beginning area some Russian soldiers wielding the PPSh-41 are labeled Support Gunner. *It is unknown how Dimitri was captured at the beginning. It is possible that some German soldiers got him out of the river and transported him to Germany where he is held captive. Though, 3 years have passed, and he may just been one of the first divisions that stumbled upon Seelow. *It is strange how Reznov can aim his PPSh-41, as in Vendetta, he stated his injured hand couldn't let him aim, but he can still shoot with his trigger finger missing. *When getting the choice to go left or right, if going right, but turning left and going down that path, Reznov will just teleport to the player. *Sometimes the player can be killed by an ally's Molotov's including Reznov's. *The Molotov causes shell-shocks similar to grenade shell-shocks. *If the player dies enough times in the hut one started in, (e.g. by throwing grenades and then running into them), the next time the player comes out, the hut will follow the player, as will the dead Germans, the desk, the FG42 in the hut, and everything. This is very funny, as it will render one invincible. However, by the time one gets to the river, the whole thing will disappear, the Germans will fall to the ground, and the FG42 will strangely be replaced with a Mosin-Nagant. *Sometimes, when fighting through the trenches after the river, it is possible that the Mounted MG42 will still be firing even after the Wehrmacht soldier is killed. It is unknown what causes this glitch. Proof Video *It is possible to blow up your tanks in the scene where you can ride on one without getting a traitor message. It is also possible to blow up the tank you are riding on in this scene. *Under the map (Seen with noclip) a ways from the start (Near the trenches) is a row of FG42's with bipods, although once the player gets too close to them it will send them back to the main menu and state that a missing model and key caused it. This means that there isn't an actual model for an FG42 with a bipod. *On 4 player Co-Op mode, only 2 players can get on the tank. Should they try to get a third one on it, the Russian soldier in the tank will say "Are you blind? There isn't enough space!" *After the player gets off the tank the Russian Soldiers on the other tank will run all the way back to the barn that the player will just in before they got on the tank. *It is possible for a German to throw a MK 2 grenade opposed to the regular M24 Stielhandgranate. Weaponry Starting Loadout Mosin Nagant CaC.png|Mosin-Nagant. TT-33 CaC.png|TT-33. Found in Level Mosin Nagant CaC.png|Mosin-Nagant. Used by Chernov and the Red Army G43iwi.png|Gewehr 43. Used by the Wehrmacht Fg42iwi.png|FG-42. Found throughout the level Weapon mg42.png|MG42. Used by the Wehrmacht MP-40 WaW.png|MP40. Used by the Wehrmacht PPSh-41 CaC.png|PPsh-41. Used by Sgt. Reznov and the Red Army P38iwi.png|P38. Dropped by enemies in Last Stand WW Panzerschreck.png|Panzerschreck. Used by the Wehrmacht Gallery File:Loadscreen sp see1.jpg Transcript Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Singleplayer